Visiting the Rival
by Kairi's-twin
Summary: After a heist Shinichi goes home, frustrated that he has yet again failed to capture Kaitou Kid. but there is more than one way to capture someone as both are about to find out. Warning: Note the rating please!


**A/N: This is my first ever Detective Conan fiction! YAY! This is actually inspired by *Phantom-Akiko's drawing on Deviant art by the same title as my story. I will post the link at the end ^_^.let me know what you guys honestly think. It is Kai-shin.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish Kaitou and Shinichi belonged to me... they don't. (sighes)**

**Ah well on with the show!**

**~Kairi's-twin  
**

* * *

Visiting the Rival

A Kai-Shin pairing fanfiction. One shot.

The figure dressed all in white prepared to leap from the tall skyscraper, anticipating the exhilaration of the wind rushing past him in free fall. He smirked under his top hat and behind his monocle. Once he was in the air no one could catch him.

"Hold it right there Kid!" A familiar voice said firmly behind him. The Phantom Thief grinned.

"Ah Tantei-kun I should have known you would come." He was actually happy to see this detective. Kudo Shinichi had been his rival for a long time now. Even though the Black Organization were defeated long ago. Shinichi was the reason that Kaitou had remained Kaitou Kid, though the detective didn't know it.

"This time it's over Kid I will catch you this time." Shinichi vowed his eyes focused on the thief as the slowly turned back towards him.

"I hate to disappoint you and Hakuba, tantie-kun, but I really feel that freedom serves me better." He smirked.

Kudo pressed a button on his belt and a soccer ball inflated out of the belt. This was one of the gadgets that Shinici had chosen to keep after he had been revived from his shrunken form. Resting his foot on top of the ball, "Not this time Kid." The high school detective grinned and drew his leg back. The next moment the soccer ball was flying at high speed towards Kid's head.

The thief was able to dodge the ball and grinned as he drew his card gun firing three times in quick succession. Jumping back Shinichi was able to avoid the projectiles as they stuck in the roof of the museum. Then with a running leap Kaitou Kid, the Phantom Thief, executed a perfect swan dive off of the building. Shinichi cursed under his breath, he could hear Kid laughing joyously as moments later the form of his hang glider rose above the roof again. He had been bested again! Frowning Shinichi made his way down the stairs at a slower pace than he had come up them.

Kaitou whooped joyously as he soared through the air, how he loved the exhilaration of flight. There was nothing to compare to it… except maybe the feeling of going head to head with Kudo Shinichi. He found it curious how eerily like him the detective looked. He grinned at the thought of his great rival. He found himself wanting to see the other boy again. Another heist? That would take too long. The thief thought as he flew eventually settling on a roof top and changing into a disguise. Half way out of the building he changed to his street clothes. Still he thought seriously about how he could see Shinichi again.

Shinichi sighed as he came home to the, as usual, empty manor that was his family home. His parents, as usual, were off somewhere across the globe. His father working on a new novel and his mother maybe doing some acting… he really didn't know. Nor did he particularly care at this moment. He toed off his shoes, not bothering to untie them and walked around in his socks. His first stop was the kitchen for some ramen; he didn't feel like eating much else. He was tired and frustrated. Nobody seemed able to catch Kid, but Kudo Shinichi was not just _anybody_.

Finished his ramen the teen detective made his way upstairs. He was tired and decided that he would get ready for bed and maybe read a little of his favorite detective. Some Sherlock Holmes would help to lift his fowl mood.

The moonlight poured in through the window making the floor of Shinichi's room a pool of silver light. The detective looked out for a moment at the moonlit scenery then he turned his back to it. He shed his jacket and hung it on the back of his desk chair. Then he began to unbutton his shirt unaware that he had a visitor.

Kaitou silently slid open the bedroom window his eyes transfixed of the image of his rival. Smirking as he watched the detective undress. In that moment Kaitou knew exactly what he wanted. Like the thief he was he slipped into the room and approached from behind. He was surprised that Shinichi had not sensed him yet. He could see his rival undoing the buttons of his shirt and his heart quickened. He almost couldn't believe that he was doing this… almost.

Shinichi froze as a white clad arm wrapped around his waist. He tensed ready to fight if he had too. What was Kid doing here? He had never sought Shinichi out before. All of their meetings had been restricted to heists only. He blushed a little at the way the Kid held him their bodies pressed together back to front.

"Hello tantei-kun." Kaitou purred in the other boy's ear he ran his silk-gloved hand over the muscles of Shinichi's abdomen. His heart raced faster as he felt the lightly defined muscle.

The feeling of that glove tracing over his skin made Shinichi shiver, "What are you doing here Kid?" He asked firmly, he did not trust the thief's motives. He could feel his rival's heart pounding; mentally he went through the possible reasons for this.

"Do I need an excuse to visit my favorite tantei-san?" Kid whispered his voice sounding a little husky. He tried desperately to hide this. The feel of Shinichi's muscled stomach was not helping his efforts. His had traced over them again and again. It was beginning to have quite an effect on the Phantom Thief.

Shinichi was even more confused now. He shivered more as the thief traced his stomach, "What are you doing?" he said grabbing the thief's wrist to stop him. Shinichi now realized that his own heart had sped its rhythm.

"Sh," the thief murmured, "just be still," he managed to free his wrist. He smirked when he could feel the high school detective's heart beat speed up. He was affecting his rival.

Shinichi was slowly beginning to understand what was going on and he tried to struggle away from the thief. Kaitou tightened his grip on the detective, "Kid let go!" Shinichi growled then he froze as this rival nuzzled at his neck. His clear blue eyes widened and a blush rose in his cheeks as he felt a shot of pleasure shoot through his body. "S-stop that!" He stammered still trying to escape.

Kaitou sighed exasperatedly, "Sit still will you!" he growled against Kudo's neck he flicked his tongue out to lick at the detective's skin in a wicked fashion. He smirked at the quiet gasp that escaped Shinichi's lips. Kid's hand began to trace over his stomach and chest again. He drew a small circle around the other boys nipple.

Shinichi was blushing furiously as his pants became tighter, to his eternal embarrassment. How could this thief affect him like this, "Kid stop!" he insisted.

"Now, now Tantie-kun," he murmured tracing his other hand up the detective's cheek, "you don't really want me to… do you?" he no longer tried to hide the desire in his voice. He licked the shell of Shinichi's ear seductively.

The detective blushed deeper as a quiet moan escaped his lips. His knees felt weak, like they would no longer support his weight if Kid were to let go of him. His ability to resist the thief was dissipating. He squirmed a bit to try and escape the thief's tight hold.

Kaitou blushed now, moaning a little as the detective squirmed against him, "t-tantei-san… I-I don't think you want to do that." His voice was suddenly much huskier. Shinichi squeaked a bit as he began to feel the thief's desire pressing against him. Kid continued his persuasion of the detective. He could tell that Shinichi would soon submit to his attentions. His hands began to pay special attention to Shinichi's chest and sensitive nipples. The detective's gasps and quiet moans encouraged him, "you are so stubborn." He whispered hotly in Shinichi's ear.

"K-Kid," Shinichi stammered trying to protest still, his voice was husky and his body was begging for more, but detective still refused to admit that he was enjoying this. His body was trembling and his pants were uncomfortable, the thief's touches and kisses eliciting small moans form him.

His eyes widened as one gloved hand wet down past his waist and began to unbutton his pants, he had to stop this. Now! "N-no Kid! Oooh," his moaned as the thief's hand brushed against his erection and all thoughts of stopping this left him as waves of pleasure flooded his mind drowning all of his other thoughts.

Feeling his submission the thief turned the detective to face him his one hand tracing along his boxers, he looked into his rival's glazed eyes and smirked. He leaned in so that his lips were mere centimeters from Shinichi's, "What were you saying tantie-san?" he murmured seductively. He was eternally surprised when Shinichi lunged at him and mashed their lips together.

Both were too far-gone now to stop this. Both moaned into the kiss as their tongues warred for dominance. Kaitou pushed them back and they both fell onto the bed. He raced to undo his own pants; he guided Shinichi's hand to his hardness. Both moaned at they rubbed each other's erections.

Kaitou felt a little bit of wetness as pre-cum leaked from Kudo's shaft. He stopped rubbing, he smirked at Shinichi's whimper at the loss of his touch. He pulled down the boxers and teasingly licked the hot rod. "You still want my hands tantei-kun?" he purred. The only reply the detective could give was to moan and shake his head no.

Smirking the thief licked again and then slowly took his rival into his mouth and began to suck gently. Shinichi gasped and his hips writhed and thrust at this new stimulation. "K-Kiiid, oooh, Kiiid." He moaned his eyes rolling in pleasure his body perspiring a little. Kid began to lick, wrapping his tongue around Shinichi's rod and running his teeth gently along the length. He could tell that he was driving the detective crazy and he loved it.

Shinichi was under pressure now, he could feel it building and building. His vision exploded with fireworks as he released into Kid's mouth. His body went rigid then it went limp as his orgasm subsided. He lay there panting and gasping.

Kaitou grinned and crawled back up his lover's body to kiss him deeply, "How do you feel?" he purred.

Shinichi panted his eyes completely glazed in ecstasy and after glow, "I-I feel… great." He admitted blushing a bit. Kaitou chuckled and licked Shinichi's neck up to his ear.

"Now you get to do me," he whispered nibbling on the earlobe. Shinichi drew in a deep breath. He gently guided the detective down his body. Shinichi offered no resistance. Soon Kaitou was lying on the bed moaning and writhing, thrusting into the detective's hot seductive mouth his hand gently fisted in Shinichi's hair.

The next morning Shinichi awoke slowly only to snuggle deeply into his warm soft pillow. His eyes cracked open a bit, warm pillow? His eyes widened when he saw who was sleeping next to him wearing nothing but a monocle and a smile. He thought for a moment about the situation. Then with a resigned sighed he lay back down and slowly fell back asleep to the sound of his rival's heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N: ^_^. I am happy with the way this turned out. I really hope you guys like it too. so the links I tried to put up for Phantom-Akiko's Visiting the Rival don't seem to be working. If you want to see it Go to Deviantart and search Visiting the Rival . ****There you have it. it just made feel like I had to write a story behind it. REVEIWS ARE MOST WELCOME!!!!**

**Peace out**

**~Kairi's-twin~  
**


End file.
